The Beginning of The End of Harry Potter
by KiriNinHaku
Summary: Harry's relatives leave him alone in their house for days, locked in his room with no food or water. He finally sends a note to Hogwarts, and who finds it? The Snarky Potions Professor- Severitus. No Slash. AU
1. The Beginning of The End of Potter

Hello, All. It has been a while since I've had the inspiration to write about anything other than Oc's- and I hope it takes most of my time, rather than the mindless daydream I am normally a part of.  
Other than that- I will probably be able to update once or twice a month, depending, I have two Ap classes to study for, as well as a very fast-paced life. I apologize. This is set in the summer between fourth and fifth years, and will be AU.

It is a Snape-fathers-Harry fiction, I only hope it's not too predictable. Snape will attempt to remain the very sarcastic snarky Slytherin that we all have come to love.

* * *

Chapter1: The beginning to The End of Potter (Quite Literally)

Written by: Grace Antares Clare

* * *

Harry Potter woke, as normal, to the sound of a loud banging on his bedroom door at Privet Drive. He knew it was time to get up, make breakfast, and start his day by avoiding Dudley and his gang of miscreants, but today was different-he could tell. That was enough to keep him from getting up and doing as he normally did.

"POTTER", his uncle yelled, breaking the silence of the previously peaceful morning.

He groaned before he threw the covers off, snatched his glasses, and then walked over to the door. His uncle looked slightly surprised as he opened the door before Vernon could begin his incessant banging on the door once again.

"You, boy, start making breakfast, now". He commanded, and without a second thought, walked down the stairs to continue with his morning.

Harry sighed as he got dressed, and hurried downstairs to make breakfast, Six eggs, bacon, oatmeal, and orange juice for the Dursleys, but nothing so far, for him. Harry disregarded this, as he normally didn't get breakfast, or lunch for that matter, but he did get dinner most of the time. It was the highlight of his day, really.

After he had weeded the garden, washed the car, mowed the lawn, and then swept off the walk-way, he went inside, and started on the dishes, then continued with mopping the floors.

"We are going off for the day- so don't burn down the house with your freakishniss while we're gone", sniffed Petunia when she walked inside the kitchen, ignoring the wet floor beneath her feet.

"Yes, Aunt Petunia", Harry answered obiediently, thinking about the food he could knick from the fridge while they were gone.

"While we are gone, you will be locked in your room", She continued, looking down at Harry condescendingly, "Go on, then, _boy."_

_

* * *

_

They had left for four hours, Harry counted, and they hadn't come back yet. It was nearing Eight o'clock in the evening, and Harry was beginning to become concerned. Normally his Aunt and Uncle didn't trust him to stay in the house alone for long periods of time, and that was on a good day. When they were going for a quick trip, they locked him outside the house, and told him to weed the garden or some other chore that consisted of working outside.

He eventually fell asleep, and awoken the next morning to find that they were still not back. Hedwig hooted softly from her cage, and Harry blinked. He had forgotten about Hedwig. He re-read his School books from the year before, and had just gotten through his defense textbook when his stomache began to growl. _Great, _he thought, _now I have to sit here for God knows however long without food. _He kicked the side of the bed as hard as he could, and then turned to the barred window. It stood, unable to open, with the bolts Vernon installed holding fast as he pushed with all his might.

Somehow, He was able to pry the window open, and move the bars a small amount- just enough for an owl to get through.

The day had progressed until it was night time once more, and Harry fell asleep thinking about their abscences- thoughts of accidents that could have killed them, and no one had come to find him. The next morning, Harry procured a piece of parchment, a quill, and ink to write with. He began to write.

_**I don't know when this will reach you, but I am in need of help- my Aunt and Uncle have left the house, and have been gone for nearly two days. I am locked in my room, and I could only open the window enough to let Hedwig out. Please Help Me.**_

**_._**

He unlocked Hedwig's cage, and then, told her: "Take this to Hogwarts, and find anyone you can".

She hooted understandingly, and then flew from the hole in the bars.

* * *

It was two more days before anyone came. Harry was on the verge of hysterics when someone opened his locked door, and he laughed in a relieved fashion as the familiar visage of Severus Snape appeared in his vision. Everything swirled around him as he stood, and when he took his next step towards Snape, he blacked out.

Snape only looked on in horror- the house was completely empty, and he had to _Alohamora_ the door open. Potter was in worse shape than he thought he would be when he arrived.

* * *

I would greatly appreciate it if you left a review.


	2. Sleep, Snape, and Schoolbooks

Okay, This is the second chapter of The Beginning of The End of Harry Potter. I am excited that I have gotten so many reviews- So a big Thank-You to all those who reviewed, and those who put the story on Alert, as well as favorites. I will be attempting to add more detail, so if I start to get vague, tell me. I apologize for being so late updating this- school got into the way of my life. again.

* * *

Harry awoke to the smell of clean sheets, and a set of different bedding. He rolled over, and groaned, thinking, _I can't believe that_ Snape_ was the one to find the letter and come get me- he's probably furious.__ There is nothing I can do about that. Why didn't I send the letter to Sirius, or Remus? _

He stood hesitantly, remembering the last time he had attempted to move more than a few metres. As he put his glasses on, he realized that he was in his Aunt and Uncle's room; All around him were pictures of Dudley, and the wallpaper that lined the walls were flowered. The armoire and dresser sat undisturbed, as well as their chest. The closet door was open, revealing that it was empty. He continued looking, trying to find something that indicated life, but was unable to do so; everything of importance to them was gone. He stopped short of going into their connected bathroom as a soft knock permeated the silence of the room, and Harry said quietly, "Come in".

He knew his face was burning a rich scarlet, and he looked to the floor.

"Mr. Potter," Snape greeted. "I see that you have now had adequate time to rest, and the potions I gave you have worked to their fullest extent".

"Yes, Professor", he responded.

He finally looked up to the Professor, who was staring down at him with an unreadable expression on his face. Snape's eyes were taking everything in as he, watched, observed and came to conclusions. Very rational, Snape was, Harry noticed.

"How long have you been in this house without adult supervision"? He finally asked.

"Two days". Harry answered.

Snape's eyebrow rose. "And that is cause for alarm"?

"They locked me in my room with no food, water, or any way to go to the loo. Bars are on my windows, and all their _important _items in this room is gone." Harry said, still looking to the floor. _Snape is probably going to berate me, I know it, for doing nothing wrong._

_"_They did, did they? Mr. Potter, that is a very serious accusation that you are making towards them, are you sure that they are not just on vacation"? Snape said, trying to catch Harry's eye.

"They have not mentioned anything pertaining to vacation, or going off for an extended period of time anywhere near me in the past week." Harry refuted. _Just like the greasy dungeon bat to stick up for them, even when they locked me in my room for days. For him, it would probably be a _great _punishment in his opinion._

_"_I am sure that you are ready for breakfast, Mr. Potter. For now, you will only have some broth and crackers to see what your stomache can handle." Said Snape, and he turned and stalked out of the room, his black robes billowing dramatically behind him.

Harry followed uncertainly._ That's it? I was expecting him to chew me out. __Snape is an enigma. Is he doing this just so that he ca-_

"Harry", Snape said, "Have a seat".

Harry sat down, and dejectedly started to drink, or eat, his broth. " Why didn't anyone get my letter before yesterday?"

"It was by chance that I was at Hogwarts yesterday- I was to leave three days ago, the entire staff is enjoying their summer".

"Oh."

Snape raised his eyebrow, "How eloquent, Mr. Potter. _oh._"

Harry rolled his eyes, and Snape stood and took the half-eaten bowl of broth from him. However funny it was, Harry had to stop himself from laughing at Snape as he walked around his Aunt's clean, pristine kitchen in his long, black, bat-of-the-dungeon robes. She would have a cow! Snape attempted to work the garbage disposal, even though the soup had already been pored out into the sink.

Finally, Snape turned around, blinked, then turned back to look out the window, "Mr. Potter, I cannot let anyone know that I have assisted you today. There is something that I must attend to. I will be back shortly."

He disapparated silently, and Harry only stared at the spot he had left. _Great. What am I supposed to do now?_

Harry stood up, and began to wander around. He came to the hallway, where his cupboard was open. His trunk, where it had been chained shut, was now chain-free. He grinned as he pulled out his belongings. He took a shower, dressed in his school robes, as they were the only things that fit properly, and began working on his summer assignments. He finished his charms, before moving onto his Transfiguration. Snape apparated back into the kitchen, immediately dragged out a chair, and then sat down. He downed three potions, and then looked at Harry.

Snape still had that unreadable look in his eye, and it was driving Harry crazy. _What is that man thinking? Why is he looking at me like that? _

_"Well, what are you waiting for", _Snape suddenly snarled, "_Go do something"!_

Harry immediately left the room, stopping himself from slamming the door in his wake._ Why does _Snape _always act like this? Can't he be, I don't know, _normal _for a change?_, Harry raged in his mind as he pulled out his wand and schoolbooks, not that he could actually _do_ anything with his wand. He closed his eyes and fell back onto his Aunt and Uncle's bed, and slowly, his mind started to wander; his mind finally faded into a sleep that encompassed him

.


	3. Back Pain and The Atlantic Ocean

Thanks for all the positive feedback, guys and gals! I apologize for not updating sooner. Reality seemed to hijack my fantasy land. AP chem and Ap Lang especially. As well as my French and Spanish addiction; the languages are particulary easy to be drawn into.

* * *

**_3rd Person Omniscient (Snape's)_**

_Wasn't it enough that I came and helped Potter even though I had more important things to attend to? _Snape thought, his mind racing. He growled at nothing in particular, wishing that he could be left alone for one miniscule hour without being bombarded by the Dark Lord and Dumbledore collectively. He slammed his fist onto the table, and watched as the salt and pepper shakers jumped.

_I have to calm down, _he thought, sitting down roughly in the chair, closing his eyes and tipping his head foreward, _I can't face Potter like_ this_._

He snarled incoherently, and began massaging his temples, ignoring the creak of the near-empty house. It was just too much to take in at one time. To find out that Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived, was abused by his muggle relatives, that said muggle relatives were dead, and then was expected to wait hand-over-foot on a meglomaniac who seemed to think that he was the best thing since sliced bread. Who said that sliced bread was a good thing, anyway?

Snape pushed his hair out of his eyes, and then stood, ignoring the pain in his back. He growled again, wishing for another mild pain reliever to relieve the tension in his lower back.

_Where did Potter go?_ He wondered, ignoring the slightly panicked voice in the back of his head that said, "_He must have left! You told him to! Just like Lily!" _

Snape found Harry lying across the bed, clutching his wand and surrounded by his school texts. To his surprise, Snape noticed that his Potions book was the only one that was open.

_So he _does_ study_, Snape thought.

He decided to leave the child alone, and conjured a blanket to cover him. Snape decided that it would do no good if he left the child to get pneumonia, as his physical state was shabby at best. Snape found his way to the salon, and eyed the pictures along the wall. _Of course there are no pictures of their nephew,_ He thought, turning his sights to the bookshelf. There were no classics, all modern literature. He sneered as he picked up a book, then put it back. It was then that he noticed _Tom Sawyer_ by Mark Twain. The only thing that resembled anything other than the bodice-ripper romances that decorated the shelfs in front of him. He picked it up and situated himself on the couch across the room as he began to read.

Eventually, he fell asleep on the very same couch, the book perched precariously on his chest.

* * *

Snape woke to the sound of something moving around in the kitchen, and he immediately jumped up from his space on the couch. He really regretted that one, as he let out a strangled sigh and stretched his back. It had gotten stiff over the time span of the night and was now an issue; the pain had dobled, easily, over night. Snape made his way to the kitchen, and nearly gaped. _Harry Potter, Boy-Who-Lived_, was cooking a breakfast, for two it seemed.

"Mr. Potter", Snape greeted stiffly, pulling out a chair.

"Professor", Harry returned, flopping over some egg in his skillet. "Have you found out where my relatives are"?

Snape grimaced, putting his head in his hands. He really needed another pain potion, but his personal stores were over in Spinner's End, somewhere he would have to apparate to to.

"Yes, I have ascertained where your relatives were." Snape said. "They were on their way to the America's. On an airplane- one of the engines quit and they plummeted to their deaths three days ago, not very long after they left here."

Harry blinked. "All of them"? He asked.

"I would think so," Snape snarked, "They did fall into the water of the Atlantic ocean".

Harry continued cooking, seemingly lost in thought until the toast popped out of the toaster. That, along with the egg, was put in the middle of the table, between the two plates that were set there, bacon and coffee soon followed, as well as utensils. The two began to eat, and Harry looked to Snape.

"So what do I do now"? He asked, taking a piece of egg and chewing it.

"You will be sent to your closest living relative, or your second godfather, as your first is an Azkaban escapee." Snape said, then thought,_ Please don't ask who they are, Potter!_

_"_Who are they,"? Harry asked, setting his fork on his plate.

* * *

Well, I thank all of you that have reviewed!


End file.
